


批评教育

by yoruasobi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: *OOC警告，海棠文学警告，未成年人文学警告





	批评教育

“知道老师为什么找你吗？”  
又来了，白宇吐了吐舌头。所有的班主任大概都共用一个脑子，要不然为什么每次谈话的开头用的都是这句话？兵来将挡水来土掩，既然如此，身经百战的白宇当然也用了他一贯的应付方法。他乖顺地低着头，眼睛却狡黠地向上看，认真地答道：“不知道。”  
朱一龙——他的班主任——听到这句话时，总算把视线从作业堆里抬了起来，扶了一下那方正的金丝边眼镜。那是个年轻男人，听说大学刚毕业就来这儿上班了。他真是个美人，白宇第无数次这般想到，这念头从朱一龙第一天成为他的班主任时起就不停徘徊在他的脑海里，未熟的高中男生用直白而赤裸的方式去描绘他喜爱的美貌，也许还带着一点儿稚嫩的情色意味。  
朱一龙放下了批改作业的红笔，整理了一下灰色的西服，然后十指交叉着，手肘搁在转椅的扶手上：“有人说你和班长在谈恋爱。”  
看来开头的那一点客套就是朱一龙最大的耐心了，他甚至没有再给白宇一个自首的机会。不过白宇也并没有丝毫的惧怕，反而笑嘻嘻地反问：“谁告诉你的？”朱一龙一挑眉，答非所问：“白宇，你知道你这是早恋吗？”  
白宇的反应完美符合他这个处于叛逆期的年龄，不以为耻反以为荣，大喇喇地点点头。朱一龙皱起了眉，看起来无奈而又有些隐隐的愠怒。白宇看着他这幅样子，实在是心里痒得很。于是他伸出小巧而艳红的舌尖，飞速地舔舐了一下上唇：“老师，这都什么年代了，这算什么事儿呀？”没等朱一龙张嘴，他就又接着道：“只要不搞怀孕，怎么玩儿都没关系吧？”  
「——说出来了。」  
白宇的心脏狂跳不止，频率快得像是某种体型娇小的哺乳动物。他当然没和那个女生到这一步，事实上他们只牵过一次手。他承认自己是故意的，他早就想对朱一龙说这种话了，因为他想用这种方法逗一下这个看起来温文尔雅又禁欲的美人老师……好吧，或许不只是“逗一下”这么浅尝辄止。  
但总之他是说出了口，这点已经足够让白宇兴奋了。然而，还没等他整理完这份心情，便听到朱一龙轻笑了一声：“那是不是只要不把你搞怀孕，也能怎么玩儿都行？”  
好吧，白宇想，他收回最开始的那句话，不是所有的班主任都共用一个脑子的，起码全天下只有他的这位班主任，会对自己的学生想这种下流事情。  
可他偏偏爱得要命，听到这句话的一瞬间白宇几乎是下意识地软了腰，裤裆都隐隐变得紧绷起来。朱一龙却似乎对这一切充耳不闻，他只是拿着那种老师们惯用的口气，又问了一遍：“白宇，老师说的对不对？”——如果不知道前情，人们会觉得这位老师只是在普通的询问他的学生，是否明白了他刚说的道理，或是刚讲解的题目罢了。  
西装笔挺的语文老师的目光透过那副金丝边眼镜投向自己，白宇只觉得现在浑身发热，脑子都被烧昏了。他面色潮红，用近乎是呻吟的语调回答：“……对。”  
回过神来白宇发觉自己已经坐在朱一龙的大腿上了，他比朱一龙矮半个头，这样坐着刚好能被他完全圈在怀里。朱一龙扣着他的腰与他舌吻，含住他滑腻的软舌，毫不客气地反复吸吮着。就算平日里再怎么口嗨也无法改变白宇只是个高中小屁孩的本质，他所有关于性方面的体验全都来自他尽心尽责的班主任。朱一龙不停变换着角度吻他，没一会儿就把他吻得晕头转向：“唔……唔嗯……！呼……”  
只剩下他俩的办公室显得过分空荡，啧啧的水声充斥了整个房间，不断提醒着他们现在在做的事情有多么淫荡。朱一龙感到白宇突然用力推拒他了几次，以为他是喘不过气了，便终于好心放开了他。白宇伏在他的肩上，一边喘气一边断断续续道：“别……别亲了，再亲……我就要被你亲射了……丢人……”  
朱一龙有时候真的不知道白宇是不是故意的，总是爱说这些话勾引他。“别……都叫你别亲了！”白宇伸手挡了一下又要凑过来的朱一龙，猴急地用早就硬得出水的下身蹭对方鼓起的一大包，“你快点儿，直接操我……”  
朱一龙一手摁住他的后颈，硬是在他唇上又嘬了一下，惹来白宇一声惊呼：“帮我解开。”白宇瞪了他一眼，倒还是乖乖去解了他的皮带。朱一龙把脸埋在他的脖颈之间，舔吻着男孩白皙滑嫩的皮肤，两手从对方衣服的下摆钻进去，用大拇指逗弄着两边的乳头，再用整个手掌去揉白宇的乳肉，手法下流极了。  
白宇被他这一串动作弄得手都不稳了，几乎是全程呻吟着解开了他的皮带，费了好些功夫才握上那根涨成紫红色的粗大鸡巴。他一握住，伏在他颈间的朱一龙便闷哼一声，接着色情意味十足地朝上顶了顶跨。白宇“嘶”了一声，小声说道：“抬头！”  
朱一龙抬眸与他对视，白宇一把摘下了他的眼镜丢到桌上：“硌死我了……我之前就想说了，你这是平光镜吧？”朱一龙颔首，换得白宇一句故作气恼的嘲讽：“斯文败类！”  
朱一龙听了只是笑笑，双手放过了白宇被他捏到红肿的乳头，转而一把脱下了他的裤子。“等等！”白宇见朱一龙就要把那条裤子扔到一边，拦了一下，拿过来往裤兜里翻了一阵，翻出来一瓶润滑剂。朱一龙看着他摸出这玩意儿，调侃了一句：“有备而来？”白宇大言不惭：“还不是因为你这个坏老师，随时随地兽性大发……”“嗯，你说得对，”朱一龙见招拆招，平静地回答，“坏老师才能治坏学生嘛。”  
到底是年纪小，就算前面再怎么可劲儿撩，一旦步入正题就会感到羞耻。扩张的时候白宇全程把脸埋在朱一龙的颈间，跟个鸵鸟似的。他越是这样，朱一龙便越想使坏心眼，明明扩张得差不多了，却硬是要用手指往白宇的前列腺上操，白宇被他弄得浑身都是软的，根本没有力气挣扎，没过多久就被搞射了一回。  
朱一龙看着怀里失神的男孩，只觉得鸡巴硬得发疼。他抽出手指，换上自己的阴茎抵在那处穴口：“小白。”他喊了声，男孩下意识地微微抬起头，接着就被朱一龙亲了一口耳垂：“我要插你了。”  
说罢他便操了进来，朱一龙屌生得太大，白宇那儿又紧，就算不是第一次了也进得很艰难。不过这种时候白宇总是比他更着急，这回也不例外，自己着急地往下沉着屁股，想要快点儿全都吃进去。朱一龙被他夹得头皮发麻，干脆配合白宇的动作，一个挺腰就全都插了进去。白宇被他这一下搞得猝不及防，尖叫卡在喉咙里，转了几圈便消失地无影无踪了。  
似是察觉到他的不适，朱一龙适时宜地给了他一个深吻。白宇实在是喜欢接吻的感觉，被含了几下唇舌便舒服得哼唧出声：“嗯……唔嗯……”他勾着朱一龙的脖子，还小幅度地晃起屁股来。白宇自己都没意识到，但朱一龙明白这是在催自己了，便抱着男孩的大腿，上下耸动起胯来。  
没操几下白宇便湿了眼眶，对方实在是太了解自己的身体，每一下滚烫的龟头都狠狠擦过他的前列腺，爆炸的快感从后腰传至全身，白宇觉得自己又要射了——事实上也确实如此，没有办法，年轻人总是这样。朱一龙是没觉得什么，甚至还好心停了一会儿等他度过不应期，倒是白宇自己觉得又羞又恼，又把脸埋进了朱一龙的颈间：“……不许笑我！”  
反而是这句话把朱一龙逗笑了，幸好白宇现在看不见他：“好，我不笑你，我能动了吗？”颈间传来头发摩擦皮肤的细微触感，朱一龙心领神会地继续摆胯操他。就这么又操了一会儿，白宇突然又抬起水雾朦胧的眼睛：“你，呃……你快堵住我的嘴，啊啊……不行了，我，我一会儿叫起来了我俩都得完蛋……”  
多么天真又下流的话语，朱一龙听了没有半分紧张感，反而被他搞得鸡巴又胀大一圈。白宇明显也感觉到了他的兴奋，一句呻吟刚要漏出来便被他自己用手捂住了，好不容易缓过一口气，又抬眸可怜巴巴地盯着朱一龙看。朱一龙想自己可能真的是个坏老师，他就是想再欺负一下这个总爱用五花八门的方式勾引他的混小子。于是他低头，厮磨着白宇的嘴唇，问道：“堵哪张嘴，上面的还是下面的？”  
说着还用力顶了一下，白宇眼泪一下子滚了下来，他赶紧亲上朱一龙的唇，嗫喏道：“都要，都要……你快点儿……”  
接着他终于得到了一个心心念念的舌吻，朱一龙吻得他很深，把他所有的声音都吃下了腹，同时却还要发了狠地操他。白宇感觉自己都要顺不上气了，却还是不肯主动放开，因为实在是太舒服了。他现在浑身发软，是被亲的也是被操的，那根布满青筋的大鸡巴操弄着他的后穴，不断顶着他的敏感点，舌头还被对方细细地舔着，他感觉自己简直是要被操得爽昏过去了。  
但就算他自己不愿意放手，朱一龙也察觉到了他呼吸的不畅。于是他松开白宇的唇舌，退开了一点儿。白宇茫然的看着他，无意识地跟过去了一点儿，似是还在讨要亲吻。朱一龙伸手扯住白宇衣服的下摆：“自己咬着，就不会出声了。”  
白宇一下子好像是没听明白，过了几秒才领悟朱一龙的意思。于是他安分地张嘴，咬住了被卷起的衣服。朱一龙满意地笑了一下，继而一口吸住他一边的乳首，同时开始了新一轮的操弄。“唔……呜呜！另、另一边也……”白宇含混不清地说着，努力地挺着胸，想让对方多吸吸他的乳头。朱一龙用手掐了一把另一边的乳头，饱含笑意地说：“你怎么这么急呢……”  
白宇不理他，还是拼命扭着腰挺胸，朱一龙没有办法，只好顺着他的意思。他一只手扣着白宇的腰，另一只手握住白宇的阴茎，配合着自己操他的频率撸了几下，小男生哪受得了这几重刺激，咿唔乱叫着又射了出来。朱一龙也没再为难他，又重重插了几下，便接着高潮痉挛的甬道收缩也跟着射了出来。  
白宇脱了力一般瘫倒在朱一龙的怀里，却不忘还要向对方讨吻。他们又接了一个黏糊糊的吻，离开时白宇又瞬间恢复了精神：“再来一次！”  
朱一龙头都大了：“你怎么又要来？”“怎么不来？你不行了吗？”白宇回答地理直气壮，还颇有深意地上下看了朱一龙几眼。朱一龙没忍住，捏了捏他的鼻子：“明明射得那么快……”“你！！有种比最后谁射得多！”“行了……明天还要上课呢，别来了好不好？”  
白宇一撇嘴，伸手环住了朱一龙的脖颈：“不嘛……老师，你还没把我搞怀孕，怎么就停了呢……”朱一龙额上青筋暴起，一瞬间就又硬了。他一扫办公桌，把白宇压在了桌子上。计谋得逞的男孩坏心眼地笑了起来，却意外得到了对方的一句疑问：“等等，不把你和班长的事儿说清楚就不做了。”  
白宇差点没翻个白眼，直接用腿勾住了朱一龙的腰：“那帮孙子瞎说呢，班长自己有男朋友的……隔壁二班的，下次我给你指指。”朱一龙被他挤眉弄眼的模样逗笑了，忍不住亲了他一口：“好……嗯，其实我早就知道了。”  
白宇一边抱着他加深这个吻，一边想，所以这一顿挨批教育到底有什么意义？  
算了，反正他俩就是一个愿打一个愿挨呗。

 

-FIN.-


End file.
